fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossfire, Chapter 22
Chapter 22 "Excuse me Captain, but where are we going?" Reaver turned and looked up from the wheel of the ship. "My enemies will be looking for me, we need to lay low for a time. I was thinking of hiding out at say Bower Lake? How does that sound?" Connie looked up, amazed. "YOU want to go to Bower Lake?" "Why of course my dear lady." Connie twisted a piece of auburn hair around her fingers. "But, Bower Lake doesn't have a port my dear Reaver." Reaver looked over at her again. "My sweet girl, you have indeed not forgotten that I am not Albion's most famous pirate for nothing. I know this country, land and sea as well as many others, like the back of my hand. We are going to Bowerstone, and then we shall take a carriage to Bower Lake." "I'm sorry, I'm just tired I suppose." Connie replied embarrassed. "Its quite alright." There was a long pause within the quiet night for what seemed like an eternity. Then, curious, Connie piped up again. "So what other lands have you been to?" The pirate looked up and grinned passionately. "Ah! I do enjoy spinning tales of my journeys. Well lets see. There was Samarkand, and then there was that most gorgeous land of Aurora, among others." Reaver looked up at the night sky, brilliant with stars. He could easily make out Ursa Major and Orion, as well as several other constellations. Being immortal, he had the time to read and learn a variety of new things over his lifetime, and one of his favorites was astrology. Despite his cocky and vain personality, the thought of the world being so minute and tiny in comparison to the rest of the universe marveled and awed him. To think that those very stars were the same bright beacons that he had looked up at so long ago, filled him with wonder and amazement. There were truly some things that no matter how many years had passed him by, would still amaze and inspire him. He turned his attention back to Connie, who was sitting on the deck, rubbing Lance's belly. "We may be a bit off course love, but do not fret. I will get us there safely." "Reaver? Can I ask you something?" He nodded from beyond the wheel. "Go ahead sweetness." "Well, what of Aurora? What's it like?" "It is a jewel in the deserts to the south of Albion. A wasteland, to the untrained eye. But if you dare venture deep into the desert, you shall be rewarded by a luminous city, rich in rare luxuries and sapphires as well as giant diamonds. It is also home to a great evil." He added. "Great evil?" Connie inquired. "The Shadow Court. It was while traveling to Aurora that I found the book with which I first summoned them." The mood on deck seemed to grow darker than the skies overhead. "I thought you became a pirate after you became immortal." Reaver smiled at his innocent angel. "I began sailing in my late teens. There was a bounty hunting job out at sea once. Some town guards and I went out on a ship to slay a kraken, but we failed and our boat was carried several miles away in a great typhoon. We washed up on the shores of Aurora and whilst exploring for a way off the island in a small cave, I found the book." Reaver kept his eyes on the sea. "It sounds like you had a lot of adventures then too." Connie remarked. "Well dear, I am a hero after all. I was born to have adventures!" Reaver smirked. He then directed his attention back towards the night sky. "Reaver? What are you looking at?" A curious Connie finally asked. "The stars. There always so glorious, especially out at sea." He remarked. Connie remembered the book that she had read a while ago, on the very subject. "Being a captain, I often rely on the stars to tell which way I'm going, or even the month or time of year." He explained. Connie found all of this quite fascinating. Reaver stepped away from the wheel and walked over to Connie. "Now, let me ask you one." "Sure, what is it?" "Connie. Back there. I overheard you tell Captain Slash that you knew what he and his crew were planning. How did you know that my servants would mutiny?" "I overheard Mr. Dowells and some others talking about me, but then they started talking about you, gossiping, about how you'd gone soft." Reaver laughed. "Me? Soft? Ha! That's not it at all! The fools, little did they know that I was planning on this day the whole time." "So you knew that they where pirates after your title?" Connie asked amazed. "I guess they don't know a strong man can fall in love and turn over a new leaf as well as anyone else? I mean really, what cheek! And oh so unprofessional too. They give pirates a bad name." He ranted on. He was amused that his servants were foolish enough to think that just because he had changed, he would be easy prey. If not for Connie's kidnapping, Reaver knew that he would have made short work of them. He shook his head, the very notion was ridiculous. He walked right up the stern of the massive ship and bent forward, clasping the rail. The evening was so very beautiful, and here he was, adrift on the open sea with the woman that he loved most in the world''. Running away with your fair damsel eh? Even you didn't see this one coming did you? Connie broke his thoughts with a touch of her delicate hand. "It's so lovely tonight." Connie commented, gazing at the view before her. The ''Reaver II was now so far out to sea, that with the navy sky matching the color of the water, it was impossible to tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. Reaver looked over at Connie's breathless face. "It truly is." The couple watched the scenery just pass them by. Connie held tight to Reaver's crimson cloak as three stars dazzled across the expanse of the heavens. She let out a gasp and clenched the soft velvet tighter. Reaver looked down at her, her blue eyes mirroring the beacons as they collided through the night. At that moment, Connie was truly the most gorgeous woman that he had ever seen. "I never thought I would be able to feel closure for all the things that I have done. But now, because of you Connie, I do. I am truly ready this time. To live again and to enjoy my life." Connie continued to hold his hand as the sea air tickled her skin and billowed the ball gown she still was wearing. Reaver led her to the center of the deck and began to twirl her around in a moonlit dance. "Do you recall our first waltz my dear?" Connie met his gaze and blushed. "How could I ever forget it?" She asked. Lance walked up to them and cocked his head. " That's right. We're dancing Lance" The animal backed up and gave an aggravated huff before laying back down upon the deck. Reaver and Connie both laughed as they continued to twirl and spin aboard the Reaver II. Connie looked the rogue up and down. He looked so dashing in the moonlight with his suit and hat, although his shirt was still stained with the blood from earlier. "Reaver. You really are quite charming. Your also the most romantic man that I have ever met." Connie reached up to kiss him and she saw him blush for the first time. Lance broke the moment with a bark. Connie looked at her wolfdog and laughed again. "Ok, boy we'll try to not get so mushy in front of you." She told him. Reaver smiled. "I dare say that you need a lady-wolf to romp with before you can truly understand our feelings old boy." Connie couldn't help but giggle at his words. Reaver looked at her, a tad perturbed. "What is it?" "You realize that you just talked to Lance, right?" Reaver scoffed and looked down at the bundle of fur. "Oh alright! I admit that the mutt might be wearing off on me, but just a little...I still despise him, and I still don't understand what you see in that creature." Connie just chuckled. When the couple finally stopped dancing, Reaver turned and extended his hand to her. "Come here dear." Connie did as she was bade and went to Reaver's side. He held her body close beside him, his long arms around her, clutching the wheel of the ship. "You are any pirates greatest treasure. I would give it all up for you. Never forget that." She looked up at her charming scoundrel thought the howling wind. "I never will." "I need to speak to you. There was something dire that I was going to ask you back at the ball. That is, before you ran out." Connie looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess I sort of spoiled your party." "Think nothing of it. Besides, it wouldn't have been the first time as you know." He grinned. "Oh yes. You mean the wild party you had that ended up burning my house down?" "Again about that? Honestly..." Reaver sighed. "Is this going to be a permanent thing with you?" Connie winked playfully. "Maybe it should be. I really love the look on your face when I bring it up." She teased. "Oh my dear..." Reaver shook his head. "But now, joking aside, I have something serious that I need to say to you Connie." "Yes? What is it?" She asked. Reaver looked at her and smiled. No, not yet. He thought and then turned away from Connie's awaiting expression. "Nothing. I'll tell you later..." Instead, he kissed her hand. "Come downstairs with me. I have a surprise for you." Connie shrugged and followed Reaver down below deck. There was a large long blue box wrapped neatly in a silver ribbon atop his bed. Connie walked over an eyed it curiously. "What is it?" She asked. "Why don't you open it and find out." Reaver replied. Connie carefully undid the glimmering bow and removed the lid of the box. Inside, she saw a silver clockwork pistol, and a matching silver sword, a great diamond decorated the tip of the hilt, and tiny diamonds illuminated the pistol's base. "Reaver, these are beautiful! But why are you giving them to me?" "I shot all of your weapons away, and even though it was in self-defence, I felt like I should replace them. Besides, I do have a sweet spot for a woman who knows how to fire a gun." He winked. Connie graciously took her new weapons and tucked them away. She smiled and kissed the pirate. "Thank you." The three travellers arrived in Bowerstone Market by the next morning. Reaver left the Reaver II ''in the nearest harbor, and helped Connie off the ship. The couple then headed towards the clock tower. Lance danced around excitedly, happy to be back on stable ground. The hungry animal sniffed off in the direction of a pie cart. Connie smiled gleefully as she saw Lance, looking hungrily at the plump meat pies lined neatly along the cart. "Alright boy. Just one though ok?" She patted him and followed the slobbering wolfdog to the shopkeeper. A thin young man, who looked as though he hadn't eaten a pie in his life was manning the stall. He gave Connie a friendly tip of the hat, but to her surprise, he gave Lance a hard scowl. "Guards! Theres another un'! Guards!" The thin pieseller yelled and three town guards instantly rushed out towards Lance. Connie looked around at them, bewildered. "Whats going on?" Reaver asked her running up, ready to draw his pistol. Connie shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe they heard that YOU where in town." Reaver shot her a hard glare. "Now Connie, I hardly think that this is the time for-" A town guard cut him short by lunging at Lance, sword drawn. Lance jumped away, barely missing the heavy blade. Connie ran in front of the guards. "Stop! What the hell are you doing?! That's Lance, and he's my dog!" The town sheriff, attracted by the commotion, approached to see what was going on. He twirled a fat finger around his long moustache. "What seems ta be the problem here?" The sheriff looked warily at Reaver and Connie, and then finally at Lance, who was still shaking from the sword being thrust his way "They where trying to slaughter my dog sir." Connie replied angrily. The pie seller piped up. "That's no dog, that's one of those wolves that's been infestin' Bower Lake! The damn girls lyin' probably a witch er' somethin'!" Reaver glared evilly at the man, but then cooly remarked. "My, my, my! How someone with your amazing grammar and knowledge came to be standing outside selling moldy old pies is a real mystery, isn't it?" Reaver taunted him. The sheriff continued to look at Lance suspiciously. Then he looked at Connie. "Hmmmm, he does look a good bit like the wolves, but he's the wrong color, plus, he's cowering like a common mutt. You say that he's your dog miss?" Connie nodded. "Yes. I've had him since I was six." The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be dead by now if he's a dog then lass?" He interrogated her. "Bowerstone is a peaceful town, and we don't like ruffians and wild animals disturbin the peace. Lately there's been a lot of that goin' on round Bower Lake an we don't wanna see it here!" "Bower Lake is under attack by wolves?" Connie asked, suddenly worried about her friends at the gypsy camp. "Yes. They came out of nowhere and just started attacking travelling traders left and right. Did a few bandits in too, but those we can live without." The sheriff chuckled. "Now, about that animal, whats the story there?" He turned his attention back to Lance. "I can explain. He's not actually pure dog. Lance is half wolf, half husky sir. I guess its the wolf in him that keeps him healthy and long-lived." "Ah-ha! I told you that she was a witch! Only a witch would have a wolf as a pet!" The shopkeeper retaliated. The sheriff just held up his hand to silence the man, and then went back to questioning Connie. "Who did you say that you were again?" "My name is Connie Remswood. This is Reaver, my boyfriend." She introduced him. "Wait! Did you say Connie Remswood? Like, the hero?" The sheriff asked. "Yes. I'm Connie Remswood. Hero of Bower Lake." The pieseller, the three town guards, and the town sheriff all bowed down before her. Connie looked at them strangely. "Forgive me, Great Queen Connie." He got up and walked over and patted Lance's head. Lance returned the gesture by licking the sheriffs enormous hand. " And this must be the heroic wolfdog Lance then!" Lance howled a triumphant hello. Connie looked at the sheriff, confused. "Excuse me, but what exactly did you mean by Queen Connie?" She asked. The sheriff looked at her proudly. "Er-hm! Castle Fairfax is now empty, correct?" Connie nodded, although she still didn't quite understanding what was going on. "Well, we have decided that since you saved the world, that we here in Albion could think of no one better to take the throne. So you are the new regent, it would seem." Connie was stunned in disbelief. "No way! You cannot expect ME to be the Queen of all Albion?! I'm a hero, true, but that doesn't mean that I have what you need in a ruler! This is pure madness!" The sheriff looked her in the eye. "If you won't be queen, then this fine land shall have no one. Is that the calling of a great hero? To abandon this land and all of its people? What do you think that you should do?" Connie sighed deeply. She truly hated it when people tried to persuade her to do things that they wanted by using the old, "your a hero, you can't turn your back on Albion" speech. "True, I am a hero, but that doesn't mean that I have to do what you want me to do. I'm an individual person just like anyone else. Plus right now, me and my lover are in a bit of a dilemma, and we were heading out to Bower Lake. So I bid you good day and good bye." Connie snapped as she turned to leave. "Wait Connie!" Connie turned around and saw Reaver approaching her. "The sheriff, he wanted me to give this to you." Reaver handed her the deed to Castle Fairfax. Connie stared disbelieving at the words she was reading. As if the deed wasn't bad enough, there in bold gold letters this was written: ''Congratulations on becoming the new ruler of Albion! The kingdom is looking forward to your royal coronation ceremony on '' ''the 1st day of January, and let all rejoice! '' ''Long live the Queen of Albion! "Bloody hell!" Connie screamed as she crumpled up the deed up in her hand. Reaver broke into laughter. "I suppose that something about this is funny to you?" She asked annoyed. Lance nuzzled her arm. "Well my dear, its just that I have never met a woman who didn't want to be royalty." Reaver answered, after catching his breath. "Its not all as glamorous as most women think. There are laws to be passed and upheld, and convicts to execute, and wars to wage and win. On top of all that I would still have to be a hero too. I just can't do that many things by myself." Reaver cocked his eyebrow. "By yourself?" Connie looked at Reaver's hurt and miffed expression and felt a wave of guilt shake through her bones. She had been alone for so very long, that the new relationship was still sinking in for her. "Reaver, I'm sorry. See? This just proves it! How do they expect me to run a kingdom when I can't even remember that I don't have to do it alone?! Its just so-" Quick as lightning, Connie was whisked off her feet by the Hero of Skill. She looked deep into his green eyes and felt her heart melt. "Reaver...I..." He brushed some of her auburn hair away from her face, and then pressed his lips to hers. "Connie darling. I forgive you, and if we don't hurry soon, those troublesome wolves will kill all of your little gypsy friends in Bower Lake." Connie looked out towards the lakefront. "Your right. I can worry about this later, lets go." Reaver grinned proudly as he watched her race off towards Bower Lake. "You'll be just fine Connie."